An enterprise may order electronic records from a governmental agency. For example, when determining an appropriate pricing arrangement for a potential customer, the enterprise might order a Motor Vehicle Record (“MVR”) from a state's Department of Motor Vehicles. In this way, the enterprise can determine if the potential customer has been cited for motor vehicle violations (e.g., driving too fast, failing to stop at a red light, etc.) and adjust the pricing arrangement as appropriate. Typically, a state Department of Motor Vehicles will charge a fee for providing this record, and this fee can vary from state to state. For example, one state might charge the insurance enterprise $10.00 for providing the MVR while another state charges $30.00.
In some cases, a third party service might also be able to provide some information about a potential customer's driving history. For example, a third party service might have access to publically available court documents that could be used to generate information about a potential customer's driving history. Moreover, the third party service might be able to provide such information to the enterprise at a lower cost as compared to a state's Department of Motor Vehicles. In other cases, it may not be necessary to obtain a driving history at all for a particular driver. Note that an enterprise might be processing thousands of potential customers on a weekly basis and ordering an MVR for each and every customer can be an expensive proposition (e.g., an enterprise could spend millions of dollars per year obtaining MVRs). Moreover, determining whether third party vendor information is available can be a time consuming process, especially when there are multiple parties that could potentially provide driving history information and there are a substantial number of potential customers being processed. It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate electronic record ordering in an automated, efficient, secure, and accurate manner.